Big Green Tractor
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Uber. A new school year, a new job, and a new life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Big Green Tractor

Disclaimer: It was inspired by the song by Jason Aldean, but I hold no rights to the song or him. The lead characters may bear a slight resemblance to a couple of beautiful ladies we all know but they aren't them. Contains a mutual loving relationship between two women so if for any reason you can't read that please show yourself to the door.

Elizabeth didn't' know how she had gotten the job, or why she had even agreed to take it. Being the new principal at a small town elementary school was interesting enough without being from a large city and being a lesbian. While she did nothing to hide her sexuality she wondered how many knew, but on the first day of school she found out that most knew and had some cousin or friend in a surrounding town they would love to set her up with. Others, however, just glared at her in disgust not realizing she didn't care if the parents liked her as long as the children got a good education.

It was noon and Elizabeth had just broken up her first fight on the playground a third grader had beaten the tar out of one of the older boys, the older of the two was in the nurses office icing his bloody nose while she had the younger in her office. Looking through his file Justin Ray Deimos was a model child, raised by a single mother, had a younger brother in kindergarten, was a straight A student, and was active in the county 4-H program by all means the young man was the perfect small town boy; now why he would beat the snot out of another child was beyond her. Waiting for his mother to get to the school from the Co-Op on the other side of town she decided to question the boy.

"Justin, why did you hit Ronnie?"

"He deserved it, Momma's gonna be mad she probably take away my bike."

Knowing that was the most she was going to get out of the frightened boy she waited for his mother to get there before asking anything else. Looking out her window she saw a new Ford F-150 pull into the lot it was black with silver racing stripes and boasted its four-wheel drive across the windshield. The most beautiful woman Elizabeth had ever seen stepped down out of the vehicle. Dressed in a grease covered a-shirt, muddy wranglers, and filthy work boots, with her hair tied back, she was the type of woman Elizabeth thought existed only in her imagination. A slight knock on her door alerted her that Justin's mother was here. When she opened the door the beauty she had seen outside stepped in.

"Ms. Deimos, I hate to have to drag you away from work, but I can't for the life of me figure out what would cause such an outburst from a good boy like your son."

"Call me Jake, and it's no problem. Now as to why this happened I think Justin should explain, Ms. Young."

"I think your absolutely right, Justin?"

Running over to his mother the boy wrapped his arms around her waist, even being tall for his age he barely reached her stomach Elizabeth noticed, they also had the same raven hair and striking crystal blue eyes. After Jake had bent down and wiped his tears Justin stopped crying and whispered something in her ear. Walking behind the desk Jake stood behind Elizabeth. Leaning down her breath tickled the principal's ear as she quietly spoke.

"He wants to see both of us, his grandfather taught him to look at whoever he's talking to."

Justin then started his story. " I was over throwing the baseball back and forth to Toby Russell when Ronnie came over and caught it in front of me, I was just gonna forget it and find something else to do until he started saying all that mean stuff."

"Justin, honey, what did he say?"

"Oh Momma, he started talking about how, it must suck having a dyke for a Mom, and that you didn't love me cause I'm a boy. And he said that you were just an ugly old butch, and and and."

"Shhh, come here baby, don't listen to him I love you and your brother more than anything in this world. Don't let what one small-minded kid had to say tear you up."

"Are you gonna take my bike for fighting?"

"No, honey, Momma's not gonna take your bike, but for the next week I do want you to stay around the house on it for fighting. Go wait in the truck I need to talk to Ms. Young."

After making sure he had made it to the truck okay Jake turned to the principal to see a look of pure shock on her face.

"Elizabeth, if I may call you that, what is that look for? Because if it has to do with my sexuality I thought it was kind of obvious, unless it's the fact that I'm gay and am raising children."

Elizabeth knew she had to answer quickly, she could see the anger in the young mother's eyes.

"No, no. It's nothing like that, trust me I have no right to have a problem with homosexuality; if I did I would hate myself. I just can't believe what was said and how you handled it so well."

"Most of the people here are pretty understanding but unfortunately a few are assholes and pass it on to their children. Ronnie's daddy for instance hates me because his baby sister dated me and then split when she found out about the boys, and he blames me for everything, says I turned her dyke."

"Well, now that this is all in the open, it may be in appropriate but would you like to go out with me Friday? Before you say…"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yea, my parents wanted to take the boys camping this weekend anyway. So just meet me at my place around six, the address is in that file on your desk. One more thing could you call my other boy up here, I don't want him on the bus by himself his first day. His name's …"

"Jace Marshall Deimos. It's in Justin's file."

Smiling at the small blonde Jake turned and walked out into the main office to wait on her baby to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for disclaimer.

That night at dinner Jake sat with her boys icing her hand that she had accidentally "busted" on the barn wall. She was trying to figure out how to talk to her kids about what had happened at school, but thoughts of a certain blonde with bright green eyes kept invading her mind. She was the principal of her children's school for gods' sake, but something just felt right. Deciding she better get the conversation over before it was time for the boys to grab their baths and go to bed she cleared her throat and just hit straight forward.

"Justin, Jace you two know the meaning of family right?"

"Yea Momma."

"It's a group or couple of people that love each other no matter what, right Momma?"

"Yes that's right, see a family can exist in many different ways, like us I'm a single mother but I'm also a lesbian, unfortunately some people think the only good family is one with a mom and dad. Some of them believe this so strongly they don't like any other kind of family and they pass this hatred onto their kids, which means the kids don't have an option but to hate people who are different. Do you understand what I mean?"

By this point Jake and Justin were holding a one on one discussion, Jace's forehead had found his mashed potatoes and he was snoring softly. The older of the boys set there for a moment contemplating what his mother had said before speaking.

"So what you're saying is I should apologize to Ronnie, because it's not his fault his Daddy is thinking for him. I also shouldn't have been fighting I know that Momma, but I don't like when people talk about you. Next time I'll keep my temper in check," looking at her hand, "you might want to too."

Smiling at her first born Jake couldn't help grabbing him and squeezing him. Talking into his hair she whispered, "How did you get so smart?"

"A good Momma helps a lot."

"Go on ya big sap, get your bath I'll clean up and peel your brother's head off his plate."

After tucking in the boys' Jake lay in bed begging for sleep to come but the only thing that came was her. With the memories of her encounter with Elizabeth still in her mind her hand had somehow made it between the sheets and into her boxers. Little did she know in a small house in the middle of town the principal was having the same issue as the brunette.

Elizabeth Young was wondering how she had managed to get herself in this situation, and after talking to her secretary Tuesday morning she was questioning her decision. Catherine was the one person who had truly opened her home and heart to the young woman, and what she had said was putting a damper on her newly uplifted spirit. While sitting in her office after classes had begun, she should have been filling out those forms for the school board, but instead was talking to herself.

"How can such a gentle mother, be a womanizing player? That just doesn't seem like her, maybe with me it's not her? Maybe, just maybe, she felt that sense of completion when we were in the same room also."

Catherine rapped almost silently on the door before sticking her head in.

"Maybe your right, maybe you are different?"

"Why do you say that Cath?"

"Because, I called the town florist to confirm it, Jake has never bought flowers before. And you my sweet child have got a bouquet the size of Texas sitting on my desk waiting for you to come get them."

"Do you care to bring them in here I would like to set them on my desk, and read the card by myself instead of the audience assembled in the main office?"

The feisty curly haired blonde left, then returned with a large bouquet, sitting them on the desk she asked one final question.

"Will you make sure to protect your heart; I don't want to pick up the pieces?"

"Will do, thank you."

Studying the bouquet, Elizabeth found she had a dozen thorn less roses with a single white violet in the center, pulling out the card she could almost hear the tall woman speaking what she was reading.

"I noticed the flower meaning book on your desk look them up, Jake."

Running her hand over the less than neat handwriting she discovered how much she wanted to know the meaning, opening her book she soon found words that would take her breath away.

Red thorn less roses- Love at first sight.

White violet- Let's take a chance.

"Maybe, just maybe, this time will be different."

Wiping her eyes, Elizabeth sat the flowers on the corner of her desk and went back to work a bit more confident then she had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long we had to move quickly and I lost internet for awhile, but I'm back and full of ideas.

This chapter is short because the next chapter will be the longest yet I actually split it into two.

The week flew by, the principal didn't hear from what she had started referring to as her farmer all week except for the flowers and a card with the address of where she wanted to meet. Finally Friday night came, and not knowing how far she would have to drive Elizabeth had gotten ready directly after school and had left her house around 4:45, typing the address into her GPS she took off. She drove for about thirty minutes on the highway out of town before turning on a dirt road almost wondering if it were wet would her little BMW make it, probably not she decided. Elizabeth was almost afraid of what she had gotten into until she rounded one final bend when a large whitewashed farmhouse came into view complete with wraparound porch and a little swing.

Hearing her dogs barking Jake walked out onto the porch in her dirty wife beater and unbuttoned jeans; she couldn't help but laugh at the tiny blonde sitting on the top of her seat hollering.

"Nice doggies! Nice doggies!"

"Hey ya'll get back to the barn."

Watching the dogs walk toward the barn Elizabeth looked over to find her date chuckling and noticed she must have arrived too early. Jake took in the woman in her drive as she walked over to open her door, her BMW had the top down and she had on a cute summer dress with her hair fixed perfectly.

"Darling, your early I ain't even got my shower, but if you're up for me showing you around here we can go ahead and get going. I got dinner packed and thought we might take the tractor to the perfect place I know. Or you could give me a few and we can go out."

Having never even seen a tractor up close before and the fact that she had shown up early, Elizabeth decided just spending quiet time out here with Jake sounded like more fun.

"Let's stay here you can show me the scenery."

"Well come on into the house and I'll put my boots back on and guess I should button m pants. Have a seat in here I'll be back in a few."

Looking around Jakes living room, Elizabeth really got a feel for the woman she had heard so many things about. She loved her children more than anything and from the looks of her in every photo she slaved away both at work and around the farm. Her taste was simple and country, her sofa was brown leather and everything coordinated it. Hearing the heavy footfalls of boots against hardwood she looked Elizabeth looked up from the picture she had been studying and turned to find the dark haired woman she had just been looking at leaning against the door way with her black Stetson pulled low and a backpack thrown over one of her strong shoulders.

"Well we better get going it's about a half hour ride from the barn so let's head out, and if you're a good girl I may let you ride in my lap and steer."

Smiling to herself as she watched those wranglers start walking, Elizabeth realized all her fantasies were coming true and she didn't know if she could hold back or even if she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back sorry it's been so long, no reason I should say out loud might jinx something. Should also tell you now the M isn't for sex, but language and a little violence later on.

Making it to the barn Elizabeth saw the biggest tractor she figured existed in the world and was afraid of where she would sit. Watching Jake climb up Elizabeth noticed something she had yet to see, the brunette only pulled up with her left hand and had a slight limp in her left leg, she was about to ask about it but decided not when she looked up into a perfect crooked smile.

"Come on up, you'll have to ride in my lap, but this is the only vehicle that can get where we're going."

Reaching down and grabbing the blonde's hand Jake wondered how this night would end, she was taking her Lizzie as she now called her to her secret spot not even her boys knew where it was. ON a clear night like tonight she was sure she could get that kiss she had been longing for, she felt like a teenager again. Pulling out of the barn they shifted into comfortable positions and rode in silence for about thirty minutes with only Jakes pointing out of animals to distract Elizabeth from the breathing that was causing goose bumps to appear all over her flesh.

Arriving at their destination Jake cut off the tractor and climbed down then reached up helping her Lizzie down wincing as the blondes full weight hit her right shoulder. Making sure her pain had not been seen she kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and proceeded to lay out the blanket. Elizabeth began taking in her surroundings, a small creek ran along the far side rippling and quiet at the same time, trees lining the entire opening, and wildflowers randomly growing.

"Sit on down here and eat."

Sitting down Elizabeth bit into the best barbeque sandwich she had ever had, after a couple bites she watched Jake take a swig of Jack Daniels then offer her the bottle.

"NO thanks, do you have maybe a diet coke?"

"Thought that is what you would drink, so I picked some up on my way home the other day."

Looking around Jake checked to make sure Lizzie was done eating, seeing that she had she started packing up. Seeing that her date was cleaning Elizabeth got up and started to dust off her dress.

"What? Are you ready to go?"

"Well you were cleaning up so I assumed."

"Don't assume it makes an ass out of you and me. Sit back down I want to show you something."

Sitting down Elizabeth felt herself being pulled to lay into Jake's shoulder.

"Look at the stars they're always this beautiful this time of year, it's the one thing I really missed when I was gone other than my kids. But those days are over so now I can enjoy my stars and you all the time."

Elizabeth wondered why Jake would be gone without her kids, there was some secret Jake was keeping from her, but her curiosity went away when she felt herself being lowered and Jake's lips descend upon her own. The kiss was soft and gentle but slowly growing more and more desperate. Jake tasted of barbeque, Jack, and something else Elizabeth hadn't tasted before. Wanting more Elizabeth broke free and pulled Jake's ear to her.

"Please," was all she said.

Slowly Jake rose from her body, propping herself on her right arm. She then took her other hand and allowed it to snake its way under Elizabeth's dress. She was slow, passionate, warm, and demanding all at the same time; everything Elizabeth had always wanted in a lover and more. After an uneventful ride to the barn Jake had insisted she stay because of the time and she didn't want her getting lost, Elizabeth decided not to mention her GPS for risk of losing the chance to spend the night in Jake's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the next morning Elizabeth found her pillow gone, but she had left a note before leaving the bed. Finding the note on Jake's pillow she was almost afraid to read it, afraid Jake had gotten everything she wanted and was no longer interested in her.

_Lizzie,_

_ Come down to the barn, that's where I am. Had to feed and muck stalls this morn._

_ Jake_

Getting out of the bed Elizabeth contemplated what to put on to go to the barn and decided on the flannel button up hanging from the bedpost, putting it on she could smell the distinct aroma that was this quiet beauty she was with. Walking barefoot toward the barn the blonde noticed for the first time just how spectacular Jake's property was. Walking in the barn she heard soft music playing and found bales of hay being unloaded off a trailer attached to the dark haired woman's truck.

Seeing Elizabeth walking in Jake had continued working because with what the younger woman was wearing if she had stopped, nothing but rolling in the hay would have got accomplished. Finally gathering her wits Jake jumped down from the trailer and met the blonde at the front of it giving her a small peck but backing it away when Elizabeth tried to deepen it. Confused Elizabeth about asked what her deal was until she noticed the small bulge in the left side of that crooked grin and the ring on the brunettes left back pocket she had never noticed, licking her lips she tasted that one flavor she hadn't been able to identify the day before. And if the can sitting on the dash of Jake's truck was any clue, she had just had her first taste of Copenhagen, something she had always found disgusting but the dark haired farmer made even that sexy.

Standing to the side Elizabeth was listening to the radio and watching Jake work, when the one song she had loved forever came on.

"Oh my, I love this song. When I was little I always dreamed my life would be like this."

Jumping down from the driver's side Jake turned the radio on her truck up as the first few chords of "I Cross My Heart" from George Strait played, walking to Elizabeth she held out her hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Every time."

Wrapping her arms around the woman she had already come to love in the past week, Jake felt the pain both physical and emotional of the past ten years slip away for those three minutes nothing but her, Lizzie, and the music existed.

After the song had finished Jake thought twice about finishing her work and decided the hay would still be there after Elizabeth went home.

"What do you say we go clean up a little, then maybe we can have a little bit of breakfast?"

"Breakfast, what time is it?"

"Just a little past seven."

"Wow, I just had the most romantic experience of my life before seven in the morning."

"Well, fuck darling, I'm gonna hafta work on that. Come let's get that shower."

Walking back to the house Elizabeth noticed Jake's limp was back and was about to ask about it when the brunette turned around and scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder, then took off running into the house giggling like a small child.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was raised simple by parents who loved me, my childhood was perfect, to me atleast. Daddy worked for the man who owned this land we lived in a small cabin on the back forty, I'll show you sometime it's still there. Momma raised me for the first couple years basically by herself seeing as how daddy worked from dawn til dusk that was until I was about seven and started going and helping him. At eight I got on the back of my first horse alone, little did I know it was one my father was supposed to break. Needless to say it broke me, most kids would have grown a fear but I grew angry.

Started thinking one day I would show the beast who the boss was, but I kept my anger hidden from my family they never knew that their precious little girl was harboring a fueled fire. At sixteen I got pregnant with Justin, it was date rape but I married the son of a bitch anyway, because that is the way things are done around here. At nineteen right after Jace was born their father left the bar with one of his whores and went over a hill into the river, the anger returned not because he was cheating I knew that, I didn't care hell I was screwing half the same women he was, I was angry because I was left with two boys to raise and no job, a trailer I couldn't afford, and the memory of being beaten down by the first animal I unwittingly trusted."

At this point Jake went from sitting on a bale of hay to standing so Elizabeth knew here came the tense part.

"I dropped my children off with my parents, told them I would be back when I could and I would send money. Went back to the little one bedroom trailer he had spent all our money on, in the middle of nowhere, cut all my hair off, bandaged my chest down, and threw on his wranglers and boots and black shirt and hat. I didn't know how to ride broncs, never dreamed of riding bulls, but I knew it would settle the rage in my soul, boy was I wrong.

Then after leaving a trail of kerosene from the kitchen to my truck door I hopped in and dropped my zippo, to this day the most purifying thing I have ever done was watch that hell hole explode in my rearview. I headed to Fort Worth, the big rodeo was in town there, looked at a man mean enough to be my late husband and told him to let me ride, any beast he wanted, that if I didn't impress I'd give him a grand and drive away. I can still here it now, 'Well son, give me your name and I will find a son of a bitch to throw you off and make me a grand richer.' I didn't want anyone to know I was me let alone female so I said Outlaw, he didn't much care for it, but he went with it. Amazing things happened on that bull, that rage I thought would leave me by conquering the beast got stronger, after my first National Championship, I developed a obsession for fame, booze, women, and blood.

My parents would bring my sons to see me and only then was I Jake, Outlaw became not only my character, he became me. I rode high, literally and figuratively for five years; booze, coke, and pills. Then one day it all came crashing down around me and my whole world started changing. One of the boys on our circuit figured out the bulge in my pants wasn't God given and blitzed out of my mind I put him in a coma to keep his mouth shut spent a night in jail til the judge let me go for an autograph, the next night my life laid in the hands of the same doctors his did."

Jakes eyes closed, the memory of the pain was too much to bear.

"Sherriff was the bull's name, appropriate really, made for good headlines I suppose. I got on him, I was shitfaced, but I swore I rode better that way. Well I had almost made a full ride when something in my shoulder ripped and I lost my hold, as I headed straight for the ground I suddenly knew I was going to never see my kids again. I landed on that same shoulder with a thud, only after Sherriff crushed my thigh and pelvis did I black out."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth tried to get up and hold this amazing woman that had seemed so simple, yet now she knew had a past that terrified her every waking moment; but Jake walked away, gently but with purpose. Reaching into the box she pulled out a newspaper clipping that the small blonde hadn't found yet, reading it she understood more than spoken words could have said. It was the brunettes way of saying here is the end of the story, if you walk away now I understand, but if you stay I promise only Jake will be here… forever.

_**"Justice Served: Death Penalty"**_

_** Current National Champion, Outlaw, had his sentence handed down today by Sherriff. The cowboy, little of which is known about him, was killed tragically in an unfortunate turn of events on Sept. 15. The first ride in which he did not have a perfect ride was the cause of the accident, the county medical examiner would not return this reporter's calls, however according to sources close to the accident alcohol and narcotics were involved. Known for his devilish persona, refusal to deal with the public or press, yet amazing talent in his field; Outlaw had been a crowd favorite since he first stepped on the scene. Many who knew him called him the Devil himself, crude and blunt never one to back down from any challenge, two nights ago putting a young rider in the hospital for no apparent reason. While crowds mourn the loss of a performer, the people closest around him pick up the pieces and attempt to restore the order he so long ago destroyed in the sport they love.**_

"What does this even mean?'

"It means Outlaw died, I don't know how my father did it but I woke up three days later in a hospital bed with him staring at me, informing me I was done riding he had took care of everything. I was going home, and after basically killing myself getting clean after that, I bought this place fixed it up and when my boys came to live with me again my life was back to the right place it hadn't been since I was eight years old."

"Oh, I see, well I need to go I have a meeting with the high school principal at five," was all Elizabeth could even manage to say. Getting up to leave she pecked Jake on the lips and got in her car and drove off, with her mind racing ninety miles an hour. Little did she know the brunette's was also, only she wasn't driving but tearing her tack room apart. It would be over a week before anything started to return to normal for Jake but for her boys she acted like the first person she had let in her life hadn't destroyed it and ran from her past, ignoring who she was today.

(Very short chapter guys, but update tomorrow I promise I'm back in the writing mood... New Apartment, a wonderful wife, and an amazing job)


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: In response to the one person thoughtful enough to review, while I am from the south, I ain't from Texas sweetie. However this story is close to my heart and my life, right down to my tattoo from which I got the main characters name. My life has been about as bumpy of a ride as hers, explaining my three year absence from this story. I have made many a mistake and bad choice but today I am clean, sober, trouble free, and living the life of my dreams with my young wife and son. Never hide from your past, neither dwell in it. Thanks for the support._

The phone rang shortly after midnight and as Jake ran to answer for fear it might wake the angels sleeping upstairs, her heart dropped. She hadn't known why it had, maybe it was the whiskey she had come so accustom to drinking or maybe it was she already knew whose voice would be on the other end of the line, but it had. Answering as best she could without slurring to much her fears, no more of hopes, were confirmed.

"Jake?"

"The one and only."

"Well obviously you are having a good night and may even be busy, hmmmhmm, but let me talk. I shouldn't have ran off like that, I should have stayed and listened to you tell me about the past five years, but I am a fool. Please forgive me, I know you have been drinking, but I pray no one is with you."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because I'm at your front door."

Hanging up the phone Jake tried to straighten herself up, realizing she was half a bottle too far for that, she simply downed one more shot before walking to the door and opening it. Elizabeth couldn't believe how the sight in front of her shook her to the core, or at least shook her core. Standing there in her unbuttoned wranglers and wife beater, with her hair actually down, and despite being clearly intoxicated Jake had managed to make her wetter than she had ever been. Making this building of her courage to simply talk to the woman she had so quickly fallen in love with seem futile.

"Hello Liz-"

Before the brunette beauty could even slur out her greeting she felt the blondes lips on hers, and a set of small but agile legs wrap themselves around her waist. Closing the door behind them she began nibbling on the taller woman's ear, "we will talk in the morning, right now take me upstairs and fuck my brains out."

Jake couldn't help but miss a step; she had never dreamed, well maybe dreamed, but never thought she would actually hear such dirty talk from the principal; landing them on the kitchen floor. Picking the tiny woman back up she managed to stumble up the stairs carrying her precious cargo and make it to her bedroom. Shoving Elizabeth on the bed she began to undress her starting with the simple sweatshirt the blonde was wearing, clearly she had only meant to come here to talk. Then deciding it would be okay to incorporate part of her old self in tonight, she undid the button of her jeans with her teeth. Pulling them down she seized the opportunity of no underwear and immediately began to devour Liz's clit. Soon the smaller woman began to resist insisting on getting Jake's clothing off also.

"Can I do something, something you would never expect?"

"Long as it feels good do whatever baby."

Walking away from the bed and into her closet, Jake found what she had thought she would never use again but if this petite little lady wanted fast and rough, she knew this would give it to her. Elizabeth was a little shocked when Jake stepped out with a strap-on on, but knew by the look in her eyes this was the last step to letting completely go of her past; letting Outlaw ride one more time. Spreading her legs she invited Jake in, which took little prep due to the wetness dripping off her core. As nails dug into flesh along with teeth, the blonde could barely hold all her beauty was pushing hard inside of her. Finally after lasting as long as they could both women simultaneously released.

Waking up the next morning Jake was wondering how she had made it to bed, for she had been sleeping on the couch passed out for the past two weeks, and why she had her past sticky and on her body, after rolling over into a tuft of blonde hair she knew it would be a long day…


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Jake made her way down the hall to the bathroom, her wrecked body aching as much as the whiskey still swimming in her head. Turning on the shower she stepped into it letting the water hit her like ice falling from the trees in mid December. She knew what she had to do and while it was not going to be an easy task, it was one that had to be done. The horses and all her regular chores would have to wait for now, their was an apology and a bit of honesty she had to word just right. After washing as best she could without vomiting she stepped out of the shower into the fresh air of fall with nothing but her towel around her waist, walked to her truck and got the ring she had been paying on since the day she met Elizabeth.

The small blonde awoke with a start, she was alone in bed unlike she knew she had spent the night. Had Jake been so determined in her soberness to escape her she had even ran from her own house. Then she smelled the distinct aroma of coffee and homemade biscuits, then she decided to grab the nearest shirt and make her way downstairs to face the music she had put off so willingly last night. Leaning against the counter in an outfit identical to the one she had on last night, save for the flannel to ward off the cool morning, was the woman who had both built up and destroyed and maybe just maybe rebuilt the young principals life.

"Wasn't sure if I was supposed to wake you, so I just grabbed a shower and made breakfast. Possibly might have puked on your car tire in between there too, sorry."

" Jake, baby, that's okay after how gone you were last night I can understand, I'm sorry I shouldn't have came over and took advantage of you like I did after being such a bitch the other day."

Fumbling with the ring in her pocket the brunette ask the little blonde to sit. "I know I am a fuck up, have been my whole life; however I have also never been so certain of anything in my life, 'cept you. I have spent the last five years making myself into someone who would deserve a woman like you. But I don't deserve you and I probably never will so just remember that I will try everyday to make you realize how lucky I am. I may or may not get to spend forever with you but I promise everyday I get will be better than the last. My boys, well, they love you and I refuse to take away something they love again. So all I'm asking is give me one more shot, no more secrets, no more lies, and leave the past in the past."

"Okay, but one thing first."

"What's that darlin'"

"A warm shower because I'm freezing and well you have vomit on your foot."

"Well so I do, and I'll wash your car once the sun comes out, deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
